SheHe Oneshot
by Laysh
Summary: This isn't actually a Naruto pairing, just pick your favourite hentai couple... Voila. There wasn't a category for just random sex scenes. PWP


She moaned, her back arching as he pounded into her bare flesh. The thin line of sweat coating them both was the only thing between them, and as the sweat mixed together, she gasped for breath. One hand was white as her fingers grasped at the bed sheets, knuckles clenched around the silky pale material. She looked up at his beautiful dark eyes, his smooth lips agape as he breathed breaths that were jagged and uneven. He paused to relax, wiping sweat from his forehead and pushing back strands of wild black hair from his face. He lay next to her, panting as a strong but gentle hand found its way on to her thigh as the other drew circular motions on the sensitive skin of her back. Adrenaline surged through her veins and lust overcame her. She stared greedily at his dark, muscular toned body that was hardly an inch away from her. Tracing a finger over his jaw line, her fingers suddenly clasped tightly around his throat. He hardened at this motion, pulling her roughly closer to his naked body. He slowly but deliberately touched the most sensitive spots of her voluptuous body and listened with desire at her slow sighs of pleasure as his touches caressed her. Her breath was hot and damp on his neck, her pulse unnaturally quickening as his hands moved lower and lower. His eyes flickered and closed tightly as her tongue licked the soft flesh of his neck. His head jerked and his eyes opened tentatively as he felt the pain of her teeth digging into his neck. Drawing blood, she bit down again into his neck, working her way downwards towards his chest. His muscular arms suddenly threw her off and she felt the pressure of his body on top of hers. His tongue slid over her neck and across her tender lips. Leaning forward he teased open n her mouth with the pointed tip of his tongue. Then, passionately, he kissed her. Her eyes closed while his tongue dominated her mouth. Breaking away from the kiss, he began to stroke her breasts, her nipples hardening with ever-increasing lust for the man above her. He did not once break the connection of their gaze, the deep emotion and desire obvious in the eyes of both lovers. His tongue teased her gently but as he bit down hard, she let out a loud moan. He looked at her, without smiling and roughly covered her mouth with his hand. She moaned louder and more as her breasts became bruised with his bites. He muffled the sound with his hand as he continued to tease her sweet flesh until she dug her nails into his arm. He rereleased her mouth from the cover of his palms. She pushed him back on to the bed and whispered softly the only words he wanted to hear. That was all the encouragement that he needed. Throwing her body quickly over his knee, he bit the skin of the back of her thighs. Then without warning, he flipped her over and plunged recklessly into her once again. Her first scream drove him to new heights, his head spinning and his animal motive urging him to reach the bursts of ecstasy they both knew and craved.

She lay beneath him, her breathing becoming faster and shallower as his thrusts became steady and rhythmic. He thrust deeper and deeper into her each time, his moans passionate and lustful. She cried out his name, screaming, spurring him to go on and take her to the climax she desired. Her hands pulled at his thick hair and she moaned uncontrollably, her eyes shut tightly as she felt herself coming closer to the ultimate pleasure he could give her. Crying out his name, her muscles tightened, her body climaxed, and she could feel above her his dark body shuddering with orgasm as well. The thick fluid gushed out of him and filled her. Both gasping for breath, they stared into each other's eyes and she delicately kissed his muscular shoulder. He did not emerge from her body but instead lay on top of her, holding her close to himself, arms wrapped around her protectively. Falling into a deep sleep, the breaths of the two matched perfectly.


End file.
